


Even Kings Wear Disguises

by littlepogchampion



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: George is a King, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, enjoy dream pining over the same guy twice, i wanted identity shenanigans and if i cannot find them i will create them, no beta we die like wilbur soot on the 16th
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepogchampion/pseuds/littlepogchampion
Summary: King George gets increasingly bored with his repetitive life, and decides one day to sneak out and join his guards. There, he meets Dream, a guard pining for the king.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. That First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! i haven’t posted any of my dsmp works here yet so, lmk what you think!!

George was a king.

He was a fairly young king, but king nevertheless. The issue with being a king at a young age, is more often than not, councils and advisors and other assorted palace staff would do the work for him. He couldn't remember the last time he had made an addition to a discussion, let alone a meaningful one.

So he left.

Not permanently, of course, he just asked a new, timid maid to bring him a palace guard uniform, and off he went.

Nobody recognized him without his signature crown and cloak and blue, which George found brilliant! He was able to go wherever he pleased!!

He explored the gardens and he snuck into the kitchens, stealing more treats than his advisors would ever let him take regularly. After quite a while, just as the sun began to kiss the horizon, he found his way to the guard barracks.

It was loud, and noisy, and crowded. George loved it!

Soldiers called for more drinks - who they were talking to, George wasn't sure - and they placed bets and they all smiled wide.

He tried to stay small, inching along the wall, hoping that nobody would recognize him. Surely, if he just pressed flat against the wall-

Someone crashed into him, a dark-haired man with a scrap of fabric tied around his head.

"Sorry!" he grinned, then peered closer at George. "Hey wait, you're-" He took George by the shoulder and steered him into the middle of the room, pulling him up on top of a table.

"Everyone, look!!" The room went relatively quiet, and George waited with bated breath for his secret to be spilled.

"We have a new recruit!!"

_Wait, what??_

Suddenly, he was in the crowd of guards, being pushed around and clapped on the back and introduced to so many people it felt like he was in a whirlwind.

Eventually, without the rowdy guards noticing, George made it to the edge of the group and squeezed himself out, finding himself directly in front of a fireplace.

Standing next to the fireplace was another guard, the quietest in the room. George looked up at him, then let out a sharp gasp.

He _recognized_ this guard.

"Hello," the guard said, smiling warmly. "I'm Dream."

"H-hi," George stammered a bit, trying to hide his shock. "I'm, uh......George." He instantly regretted giving his real name, but thankfully, the stranger seemed lost in thought and didn't comment. Instead, he said, "So where are you assigned, George?"

"Uh, I-I haven't gotten my assignment yet?" He hated himself for stuttering, having always been told that it wasn't proper for a royal to fumble with words. But he knew that if he used his King Voice, the one that directed armies and commanded ships, he knew that he might get recognized immediately.

Especially by this guard.

"What about you, where are you stationed?" the disguised king asked, despite already knowing the answer.

The guard smiled softly. "I work in the throne room, as one of the king's personal guards."

George had seen this guard in his throne room for a while, but the guards and the royalty weren't allowed to mingle.

_However, as far as anyone knows, there's no royalty here._

George played dumb. "Is it fun, working so close to the king?"

Dream laughed, finally turning his full attention towards George. "I wouldn't say it's _fun_ , but seeing the ins and outs of the political system is interesting. Not to mention the fact that the king is one of the best judges of character I've ever seen."

"Really?" He was exceedingly thankful for the fireglow that was hiding the red blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Really! I've seen him give second chances to prisoners that were wrongly arrested, and they reformed themselves. One even teaches my sister how to play the violin now!"

George was stunned. He knew that the prisoners were wrongly arrested, that was why he freed them. But it had never occured to him to keep tabs on where they went after.

"Hello, Dream and new guy! Whatcha talking about?" It was the man who introduced him from atop the table.

"Hey, Sapnap!" Dream greeted him like an old friend. "We're talking about the king."

"Oh, about King George and how much you _wuuuv_ him?"

_What?_

George didn't realize he'd spoken out loud until both Dream and Sapnap turned to him.

"This one," Sapnap gestured to Dream, "has had a big ol' crush on the king since way back...oh I don't even know when." Sapnap grinned, leading Dream to bury his head in his hands.

Slightly muffled, Dream said, "It was when the king and queen brought him to the village and introduced him as the heir to the throne."

Sapnap shoulder-checked him lightly. "Hey, don't worry about it. Most of us have crushes. Some are just a bit more.... _attainable_ than others."

As the two friends delved into banter, George tried to remember the trip to see the villages. It was hazy, tainted by time and grief, but he could pull shards of the memory to the surface. He remembered long carriage rides, and picnics in the afternoon sunlight....and a golden haired boy, who had placed a flower crown atop his head and given him a blinding smile before disappearing into the crowd.

The puzzle pieces clicked.

Watching Dream tease Sapnap about his hair, George connected the same sunny smile to the one from the boy in the village.

"Hey, new guy!" George jerked out of his thoughts to see both Dream and Sapnap watching him.

"Yes?"

Sapnap sighed in relief. "I thought you went comatose on us there for a second, and I was not going to be the one to explain to the captain how we lost the new guy on his first day."

George giggled. "Bored to death by two higher ranks within an hour. I'm sure that would go over well." He leaned towards Dream, adding a teasing, lilting tone to his voice. "So tell me more about how much you admire the king."

"Ugh, _noooooooo_ ," Sapnap groaned, flopping into the nearest chair. "If you get him started, he'll never stop."

Dream smirked at Sapnap, and said to George, "Well, he has the fluffiest looking brown hair-"

"Why, Goddess?" the man with the white headband asked, looking up at the ceiling.

George jumped in. "I heard that King George's favorite animals are cats."

"How do you know that?" Dream asked.

"Uh, my mother. She knew the palace's head seamstress?" It was technically true, given that aforementioned seamstress made clothes for his mother as well. "She would always mention the weirdest facts about m- George."

Dream winced. "I just realized. You share the same name as the king."

 _I would hope I share the name of the king!_ George thought, but aloud he said, "Yeah, it's a bit rough, especially working as a palace guard. But honestly, most people don't address the king directly, so I should be okay."

"Wait wait wait. Your name is George?" Sapnap asked, barely containing a grin.

"...Yes?"

Sapnap elbowed Dream. "Why waste time chasing after the king, when you have a perfect George within reach?"

Both Dream and George blushed, and Dream wasted no time in shoving Sapnap away and stealing his chair. "Sap, for the last time, please do not try to set the new guards up with someone! Do you want another plate broken over your head?"

George took the chair next to Dream. "Oh, I am very interested in this story. Do tell."

They all chattered long into the night, and it took a bell tolling midnight for George to realize how late it was.

Dream seemed to realize it too. "George, the bunks are this way, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

 _Uh oh_.

"Um, alright. I'll just be a minute though, head on off without me. I think I forgot to grab my pack from the captain."

Dream shrugged. "Okay. See you in a bit then."

George waited until the last guard had headed off to bed, then he left the barracks. He managed to evade the night watch, flashing his badge and giving a hasty salute to them, before entering the silent castle.

He creaked his bedroom door open, shimmied out of the guards uniform, and collapsed into bed, a wide smile on his face.


	2. A Missing Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream realizes he is completely and utterly screwed. Why had his heart decided to fall for another guy named George??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: panic attack, trauma mention, nightmare

Dream was screwed. 

He had just spent hours waxing poetic about his love for the king, and now as he laid in bed, it wasn't King George's face in his mind's eye. The cute new guard, with his fluffy brown hair and shy smile, was there instead, caught mid-laugh at Dream's joke. 

_What am I supposed to do?_

Sapnap rolled over in his bunk above Dream, snoring deeply and shocking Dream out of his torn thoughts. He sat up. 

George's bed next to him was empty. "George?" he whispered into the darkness. "Are you there?" _He might have gone to another bed, he might not have known where Sapnap and I are._

No answer. 

_He's probably asleep,_ Dream calmed his worried mind. _You can show him where you and Sapnap sleep in the morning_. 

He closed his eyes and fell into an anxious dreamland. 

-

The next morning, the bugle woke them up. The soldiers all dressed and straightened the bunks, Dream and Sapnap heading to the mess hall for breakfast. 

George wasn't there. No matter how many times Dream scanned the room, the man was nowhere to be seen. 

Sapnap was getting worried too. "What do you think he's doing?" "I don't know. What if he's -" 

Another horn blew, signaling them to head off to their stations. 

The king had a meeting with ambassadors that day, but Dream could hardly focus. His mind kept straying to George, and his fingers fiddled anxiously with his uniform as he guarded the throne room. 

He hardly noticed the king sneaking glances at him. 

The ambassadors were from a country that was near their enemy state. They asked for assistance in defending their borders, which Dream would normally find fascinating. 

King George granted their request for help, offering them a dinner later that evening to discuss plans further. He smiled regally, saying, "Guard, please show these fine ambassadors to their rooms." 

Dream nodded slightly, motioning for them to follow him out of the throne room and leading them to the guest wing of the palace. 

When he returned, King George was staring at him. 

Dream shrank a little under the eyes of his king, quietly returning to his place by the throne as King George called in the next person. 

-

The captain wasn't expecting to get a request from the king for extra guards for a dinner, but he granted it, sending the highest rankings to watch over the meal. 

Of course, that included Dream. 

It was....different, seeing the king in the warmer glow of the candles. Nothing like the harsh, regal sunlight, King George looked softer and...strangely familiar? 

He pushed that to the back of his mind, wondering instead how Sapnap was doing in his search for George. The other guard had promised to ask around at dinner to see if anyone had seen him. 

"Of course we can help," came a soft voice that Dream knew well, dragging him out of his thoughts.

_George._

He looked around the room, but the only ones talking were the king and an ambassador. He scoured the faces of his fellow guards, wondering if George had somehow been roped into guarding this dinner too. 

The king caught his eye, and Dream swallowed harshly, seeing a realization cross the young royal's face. The pitch of his voice changed the next instant, growing deeper and richer. Dream glanced over the soldiers one last time, before sighing and internally slumping in defeat. 

George wasn't here. 

-

Sapnap and Dream met up outside the barracks, concerned faces showing in the dim lantern light. "Nobody has seen him." Sapnap said. "A few people said I should tell the captain, but what if he gets in trouble for leaving?" 

Dream felt his mouth go dry. "He could be shot for desertion." 

Sapnap's jaw went slack. "So we don't tell the captain then."

"Definitely not. We'll keep looking, and - " 

A twig cracked in the woods. Dream put his hand on his sword hilt, and Sapnap lifted the lantern higher. "Show yourself!" 

The lantern light swung, illuminating trees and branches and leaves - and a pale face. 

George stood there, shivering in his guard uniform. 

Sapnap dropped the lantern.

Before the fire could spread, Dream quickly stamped it out, listening to Sapnap berate George. “Where have you _been,_ man? We were so worried!” He sounded angry, but Dream knew Sapnap too well to think he was anything but relieved. 

“Sorry, I just got assigned to an errand post and I’ve been super busy all day and I didn’t have time to go see anyone - “ George’s babbling was cut off by Sapnap, who took him by the arm and hauled him towards the barracks.

George tried to pull away. “Sapnap, I have to go-”

“Nope!” Sapnap said. “You are going to come in and get some sleep, even if I have to make Dream carry you!”

George glanced back at Dream, then planted his heels in the soil. “I’m not going in there.” he teased, a smug grin plastered across his face.

Sapnap released his arm, locking eyes with Dream. “Well then.”

And Dream scooped the new guard up, bracing his arms behind George’s shoulders and under his knees. 

Making a shocked yelp of surprise, George all but froze as Sapnap and Dream brought him into the barracks. Dream dumped George unceremoniously onto the bunk, sending all three of them into a giggling fit that was quicky met with a frantic _shhhh!_ from a few beds over.

Of course, this only made them laugh harder.

It took a little bit for them to quiet down, every time they almost managed to stop laughing, they’d share a split second of eye contact and laugh harder. But finally they managed to snap out of it.

“Well, I am tired, so you two need to go to bed so that I can go to bed.” Sapnap ordered.

“Alright, _Sapdaddy.”_

Dream choked on air. “WhAT??”

-

He woke to the sound of crying. 

Next to him, George whimpered and sobbed, thrashing underneath the thin covers. 

Dream shot out of bed, almost smacking his head on Sapnap’s bunk in his rush to comfort George. 

“Hey! George, George, it’s okay!” He clasped the man’s shoulder gently, and George’s eyes flew open. He quietly shook for a few moments.

Dream knelt down next to George’s bed. “George, I’m right here, you’re okay.” George’s smaller hand clenched on top of Dream’s, still sitting on George’s shoulder. 

He looked directly into Dream’s eyes, shivering and terrified. “I’m scared, Dream.”

Pulling himself up onto the bed and next to George, Dream removed his hand from George’s shoulder, instead looping his arm around his back, keeping him grounded in place, hopefully away from whatever memories had caused the nightmare.

The man leaned into Dream’s shoulder, mumbling words that he couldn’t make out. 

He fully intended to go back to his own bunk, really he did! But he was so warm, and George was very cute with his arms around Dream’s middle, and he could afford to close his eyes for five minutes, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on tumblr too! @pog-unpog


End file.
